Cruel Reality
by Kaoru-lovebird
Summary: Tsuna is marrying someone he doesn't love. Hibari is slowly walking towards the darkness. That pretty much says it, I think. I'm still a novice and this is my first fanfic. Er.. I guess I'm really bad at summary, huh? I also don't know much about ratings.


**Kaoru_lovebird**

**Hi, everyone! Err... This is my first story, so please be nice on the reviews. I might have some (or LOTS!) of grammar mistakes, so please feel free to tell me. Please give me your honest opinion but please don't use harsh words. Ehehe.. I guess that's all.**

**Disclaimer: KHReborn! belongs to Akira Amano!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cruel Reality<span>**

Hibari sit in his room, enjoying a cup of tea and the peaceful scenery but his mind wasn't at peace at all. There was never a moment when he didn't think about him. Yes, him, the one who changed his life. To him, reality is like a place where everything can never went the way you want it. He needed to move on but he doesn't want to. Afraid…

Afraid of forgetting the one and only person who he can ever love. For someone like him, love is impossible and would never exist in his world. He can never love someone and he won't accept love from someone. That person, however, is an exception. He will love that person no matter what but knowing the other doesn't feel the same, it fills his heart with much despair.

"_Do you like cherry blossom, Hibari-san?"_

"…"

"_They're beautiful, aren't they?"_

"…"

"_Ne, Hibari-san… Can we meet each other again, even after I'm…?"_

The flashbacks stopped. He can't… He doesn't want to remember. They're nothing but memories.

"If I were to forget about you, will you be happy, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari thought. "Or will you cry?"

A knock at the door caught his attention. "Kyo-san, it's almost time. Everyone's there already." Kusakabe's voice can be heard through the door.

"…"

"Kyo-san?"

"…"

"*sigh* I'll come back to get you, Kyo-san. Please be ready by then. Sawada-san is waiting for us. Kyo-san?"

Another sigh can be heard and Kusakabe's footsteps grew softer. "Waiting huh?"

Hibari got up and went to the wardrobe. Replacing the yukata he's wearing with a black uniform specially made for the ceremony he's going to. The uniform fits him perfectly and a Vongola brooch is pinned to the left side pocket of his coat.

"Vongola…Famiglia… I might come to hate it after this." He looked into the mirror and look into a pair of dark eyes, his eyes. He smiled sadly before leaving the room. His soul slowly turning cold and may shatter at any time, if it wasn't for his strong pride.

* * *

><p>He watched as the diamond ring slip through the woman's finger and the smile formed on the face of his beloved. Everyone there was celebrating.<p>

The idiot Storm guardian, who called himself the right-hand man, cried with joy and the baseball-idiot, the Rain guardian, smiling so carefree like he always do. The woman's brother, who is the Sun guardian, is still with his usual extremeness. The two Mist guardians, one who is so timid while the other with the usual smirk, such annoying couple. Hibari just want to bite the pineapple head to death right there and then but was stop with the glare given by a certain arcobaleno.

"Making me come here and even threaten me, I'll bite you to death after the ceremony finished."

"Feeling nervous, Hibari?" Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

Hibari gave him a murderous glare, his hand tighten to his tonfas hidden behind his back. Reborn, who was still smirking, left Hibari and went towards his student. Hibari just stood there trying to calm himself down.

It's not working though. He wanted to leave, not only because the place is crowded, but also because he didn't think he can keep the façade much longer. Once everyone went to congratulate the newlyweds, Hibari took the opportunity and left, disappeared from the ceremony.

Only one notice.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to go through the crowd.<p>

"Hibari-san! Wait!" Tsuna shake hands with some of the guest, without looking at them. He was running towards the door. "Hibari-san!"

He got to the door but it was too late. Too late… Hibari had gone. Tsuna felt tears forming in his eyes but rubbed it. "I can't… He… We weren't meant to be… I…" He tried to hold it in, he had to. He's the boss and he can't let himself be selfish. There are people here who he should attend to.

He turned his back and walk back to his wife who was wondering what happen. He smiled. She smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It'll be alright", she said. Tsuna can't think of anything to say to her. If he were to say " I love you", it won't come out right, especially when he is in this state. He just smiled but in his heart he wanted to say "It's not alright at all, Kyoko. I loved you but that's…" He stopped.

He shook his head. "Face it, Tsuna. This is how it should be."

"We weren't meant to be, Hibari-san…" And he cried silently, for a long time.

* * *

><p>Hibari laid his head on the pillow, trying to sleep. But there are many sounds that kept coming to his mind, they disturbed him.<p>

"_Happy Birthday, Hibari-san! I baked you a cake."_

"_You baked it?"_

"_Err… With my mom's help… I'm still a novice, after all. But I really want to bake you a cake, Hibari-san. What's a birthday without a cake, right?"_

"STOP IT!"

"Just stop it…" Hibari sat on his bed, trying hard to stop the tears but it kept on flowing. "Stop it!" He kept crying. He gave up on stopping the tears, he let go of his pride and his feelings until he calmed down a bit. He couldn't sleep.

He opened the drawer next to his bed and took out a container of sleeping pills and took two. After that, he laid his head on the pillow and drift off a minute later.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san." A voice so familiar.<p>

"Hibari-san." It's Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna's face showed up and he smiled. "Tsunayoshi." Hibari couldn't think of the last time he seen Tsuna smiled so genuinely.

A warm light surround him. Tsuna held out his hands to Hibari, who tried to grasp it. But slowly the warm light fades. Then darkness surrounded Tsuna. He was wearing a sad expression. Hibari tried to pull him out of it… And he is now alone.

He's alone. His hands felt cold, so were his legs. His mind, heart and soul were empty. The darkness crept towards his body, trying to devour him as well. He just let it be. His body felt weak. He had no strength. He just stood there and for the first time he really felt loneliness.

* * *

><p>Hibari woke up sweating. He looked at the clock, its 4 a.m. nearly dawn, he thought. He shivered, the night was cold. Very cold. It's hard to breathe. He still can remember the dream and he wondered if he was going to have the same dream again tomorrow. Somehow, he knew. He got out of his bed and went to his wardrobe. He took out all of his clothes and tossed them into the luggage. He had to leave. Leave everything behind. Just leave... But then he stopped what he was doing...<p>

He sat on his bed, looking at the open luggage. He sighed depressingly.

"No matter where I go, it'll hunt me anyway." He glanced at his Vongola Ring. The Cloud.

"I stand alone… I stand alone..." He repeated. After a long silent, he sighed again and took the ring off his finger. He studied it closely.

"I will completely be the cloud itself and no one will stand in my way." He closed his eyes and fell onto the bed, the ring tightly held in his hand.

He acknowledged that reality is cruel, especially when dreams are also cruel, but he's the Cloud. He'll be the cruel one…

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru<strong>: I think it's so depress.. Even I'm depressed.. Hmph! I think I messed up on the ending. But oh well... For my first try I'll accept any reviews. I'll try to improve my writing skills. I hope I can do better on the next story. What do you think?

**Gokudera**: Don't even dream about it, Baka Kaoru!

**Kaoru**: That's mean! =(

_**~Kaoru_lovebird loves REBORN! XD~**_


End file.
